Tous les adultes étaient des enfants
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "All grown-up were children" de MissMysty. 5ème dans l'arc. C'est l'anniversaire de la mère de Ritsu et lui et Masamune vont à la fête, directement dans l'étreinte de vieilles dames de la haute société qui trouvent toujours Ritsu adorable.


**NON je suis pas morte !**

******Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à Miss Mysty, allez voir l'œuvre originale ! (id: 7434363)**

* * *

_Tous les adultes étaient des enfants. (Mais peu s'en souviennent). – Le Petit Prince_

Ce n'est pas drôle, se dit Ritsu, essayant de trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa mère le jour après la Saint-Valentin. S'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de temps, il aurait cherché quelque chose bien plus tôt, mais non. Alors il se retrouva à traîner sans but dans un centre commercial le samedi avant la fête, Masamune le suivant telle une ombre.

Ce n'était pas drôle, se dit Ritsu, essayant de trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa mère le jour après la Saint-Valentin. S'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps, il aurait cherché quelque chose bien plus tôt, mais non. Alors il se retrouvait à traîner sans but dans un centre commercial le samedi avant la fête, Masamune le suivant telle une ombre.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec moi, tu sais », dit Ritsu, lorgnant Masamune.

« Je voulais venir. » C'était tout ce qu'il avait daigné répondre avant de prendre la main de Ritsu. « De toute façon, j'étais debout toute la nuit à parcourir les pages d'Ichinose-sensei. J'ai tellement de caféine dans mon sang que je vibrais pendant une heure. »

Ritsu regarda son petit-ami. L'idée que Takano Masamune soit boosté à la caféine était dure à imaginer. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Masamune boire du café tous les jours, mais que ça l'affecte à ce point c'était une pensée étrange. Il était si occupé à se poser des questions sur Masamune qu'il ne remarqua An qui l'appelait que quand Masamune l'arrêta.

« Bonjour, Kohinata-san. » S'inclina Masamune, gardant ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Ritsu. « C'est bon de vous revoir. »

« Et vous de même, Mr. Le voisin d'à-côté. » Dit-elle, s'inclinant à son tour et ignorant complètement que Masamune s'était correctement présenté la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les mains jointes de Ritsu et Masamune alors qu'elle dit : « Tu cherches un cadeau pour ta mère pour demain ? »

Ritsu se frotta la nuque de sa main libre. « Oui. Je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour l'instant. »

An sourit. « Je suis sûre qu'elle serait simplement heureuse de passer du temps avec toi. »

« Avec toutes ses amies là-bas et leurs cadeaux extravagants ? J'en doute. » Dit Ritsu, reniflant.

An réfléchit un instant, détachant finalement ses yeux des mains de Ritsu et Masamune. Les gens marchaient autour d'eux, beaucoup de filles portaient des chocolats de Saint-Valentin à bas prix. Finalement ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Il y a quelque chose qu'elle apprécie particulièrement en ce moment. Tu voudrais que je te montre ? »

Ritsu regarda Masamune. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à perdre à ce point.

An les emmena à un magasin de bonbons, son intérieur si rose et duveteux qu'il rivalisait avec les bureaux d'Emerald. Pendant que la femme les guidait à l'intérieur, Masamune avait l'air impressionné. « Je devrais parler à la personne qui a décoré cet endroit. »

« Comme si tu avais besoin d'aide. » Ritsu semblait légèrement vexé à ce propos, et An se tourna vers eux, un regard interrogateur sur son visage. « Tu n'as vu pas nos bureaux pas vrai ? Meubles roses, murs rose, animaux en peluches et autres partout. Tu aimerais sûrement. »

An eut la dignité de leur faire un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers l'étalage où ils s'étaient arrêtés. C'était près de l'arrière du magasin, mais il y avait d'autres gens autour, c'était apparemment assez populaire. Ritsu resta là debout pendant une demi-minute, à cligner des yeux, avant de se tourner vers elle et de dire : « Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

« Choco Chance. » Expliqua An, en prenant un sachet et le montrant à Ritsu. « Il y a des papiers à l'intérieur comme les bonnes aventures dans les cookies. Ta mère en achète beaucoup en ce moment. Je ne sais pas à quel point elle croit à ce qu'ils disent, mais elle a l'air d'apprécier. »

Ritsu n'avait même pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il tende la main pour prendre un sachet que Masamune l'avait lâché. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir que son petit ami n'était plus là. Un balayage rapide du magasin révéla que celui-ci avait erré jusqu'à un étalage de sucettes aussi grosses que sa tête.

« Masamune, j'ai quelque chose pour ma mère, on peut y aller maintenant. » Dit Ritsu en le rejoignant.

Masamune avait déjà pris une des sucettes du rayon. C'était rose, en forme de cœur, recouvert de sucre brillant et avec le Kanji pour « amour » intégré en son centre. « Je la veux. »

« Alors achète-la. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me l'acheter ? »

« Je sais que tu gagnes plus que moi. Tu peux t'acheter une stupide sucette. » Puis il détourna les yeux. « D'ailleurs, je t'ai déjà donné des chocolats hier. »

Masamune sembla finalement accepter ce raisonnement et il suivit Ritsu jusqu'à la caisse, avec une An amusée sur les talons.

« Où est-ce que tu vas après An-chan ? » Demanda Ritsu après avoir payé. Masamune avait mis sa sucette sur le comptoir et Ritsu avec une grimace ajouta 100 yens en plus du prix du sac de Choco Chance.

An pencha la tête la tête et regarda ses mains liées. « En fait, j'ai un ami d'Amérique qui vient pour visiter, et j'ai dit oui pour qu'on se rencontre pour le petit-déjeuner. » Elle leur montra le restaurant, comme par hasard juste à côté du magasin de bonbons. Des relents de nourriture frit et de tonnes et de tonnes de café en préparation leur parvinrent.

« J'ai besoin de café. » Murmura Masamune, qui regardait le stand au milieu de la rue.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais tellement de caféine dans ton système que tu vibrais plus tôt. » Dit Ritsu.

« Le taux de caféine dans mon sang a considérablement diminué. » Et avec ça, il donna la sucette géante à Ritsu et partit pour y remédier.

Ritsu soupira et secoua la tête, se tournant vers An. « Je peux rester jusqu'à ce que ton ami arrive si tu veux. »

« Merci Ricchan, mais je crois qu'il est déjà là. » Les yeux d'An étaient dirigés vers un groupement de tables d'où un jeune homme blond les saluait frénétiquement aussitôt qu'il la vit. Au lieu d'attendre qu'elle vienne, il trotta jusqu'à eux. An s'inclina et dit : « Bonjour David. C'est bon de te revoir.

« Pareillement An ! » Il parlait en japonais mais il y avait quelque chose de légèrement faux qui fit grimacer Ritsu. « Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité. Qui est-ce ? » Ses yeux allèrent sur Ritsu qui essayait de le suivre. Ses choix de mots et sa grammaire étaient impeccables mais ses mots s'enchaînaient comme s'il avait bu trop de café et avait oublié quelle syllabe allait où.

« Onodera Ritsu. » Il n'osait pas détacher ses yeux de l'homme devant lui, à ce moment incapable de déterminer de quoi il était capable dans son état actuel.

« Ooh, je vous connais ! Le fiancé d'An. »

« Hum, plus maintenant. » Dit An. « Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour rompre l'engagement il y a un moment. »

« Dommage. » Soupira David comme si cela l'affectait d'une certaine manière. « An est une grande cuisinière. Vous mangeriez bien pour le reste de votre vie. »

« Eh bien, mon travail ne me laisse pas beaucoup de jours de libre pour m'asseoir et profiter d'un plat fait maison. » Ritsu était soulagé que les phrases de David ralentissent et deviennent plus clairs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je suis éditeur à Marukawa Shoten, au département des manga shôjô. » Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Masamune les avait rejoints, la tasse de café entre ses mains si énorme qu'elle rivalisait avec la sucette qu'il reprit à Ritsu. « Ah, et voici l'éditeur-en-chef, Takano Masamune. » Masamune les ignorait ostensiblement, afin de finir son café en un temps record.

« Dude. » C'était de l'anglais, Ritsu et An regardèrent David comme s'il avait une seconde tête qui venait de pousser. « Vous êtes éditeur de manga ? C'est génial ! » Puis il sembla réfléchir : « Mais pourquoi du shôjô ? Vous êtes tous les deux des hommes. » Une pause. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Ritsu haussa les épaules : « Ce n'est pas tellement différent d'un genre à l'autre. Ça a ses propres règles et les connaître aide à réaliser des titres à succès. »

« Et Mr. L'éditeur-en-chef ici doit sûrement avoir plein de rendez-vous, hein ? » David sourit en donnant un petit coup de coude à Masamune qui avait fini sa chope de café.

Masamune jeta un coup d'œil à Ritsu avant de dire : « Pas tellement, Ritsu est de type jaloux. » Il lança sa tasse vide dans une poubelle proche avant de reprendre la main de Ritsu.

L'information ne sembla pas dissuader David que les éditeurs de manga étaient cools, mais An finit par intervenir : « C'était bon de vous revoir, mais je suis sûre que vous êtes assez occupés. Nous vous verrons à la fête de ta mère demain Ricchan. » Elle poussa David à l'écart avant qu'il ne puisse se transformer encore plus en fan-boy.

Ritsu comprit le message et poussa Masamune de son côté. Le plus vieux regardait la sucette géante, semblant y réfléchir. « Quoi ? » Demanda Ritsu. « C'est toi qui voulait ce truc. » Puis il la trouva directement dans la figure.

«Tu veux lécher en premier ? » Masamune souriait d'une manière pas si détourné, ne ronchonnant même pas quand Ritsu grogna et repoussa son bras.

* * *

**Bon je vais pas m'attarder non plus sur les raisons de mon absence, mais on va dire, "plus dans l'envie ni l'esprit de Sekaiichi".  
Désolée ! Je sortirais le 2ème chapitre de cette fic dans le mois, soit vers le 15 ou à la fin du mois, ça dépend de mes exams.**


End file.
